Secrets
by Echanting Grace
Summary: Everyone I know have secrets. My children, my husband, even myself. We have our own secrets that we keep bottled up inside. Whether personal or public, every time we think about it, it makes up cringe. I have a secret that no one talks about, because they don't know. I try to live my live as normal as it can get, but I fail. No one can bury it down, because everyone has secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Since we don't know a lot about Tasha's and Leo's past, I decided to write a story about them. The other characters from "Lab Rats" will be here, but Tasha and Leo will be the main characters. So, I decided to portray Tasha as a foster child and the life she had growing up. I made this so you viewers could see the hardships following Tasha throughout her life. Warning: Extreme levels of Angst and sad scenes. Read at your own risk. ! These are the journal entries about my character. She starts writing at 6 and stops at 13. So a total of 7 years she was in foster care. (1982-1989). I hope you enjoy this. Please comment\review. Thanks! (Please excuse any mistakes) Feel free to review. A.N. ( **

**Prologue**

Entry 1: January 3rd, 1982

_I struggled against the coldness of the howling wind. It was unbearable as it danced across my skin. I learned to keep quiet and not move an inch as they approached me. One slight sound will result in a slap. If I shed a tear, or moved, it was a punch. When I knew they left, I will shed the tears from my eyes. I will cry softly so I wouldn't be heard. My name is Natasha. I didn't have a middle name or a last name. Of course they never bothered with me. They kept telling me I was a mistake. I was a troublemaker. That's why I had to be punished. They would treat the other children like royalty and I like an answer that had to be erased. They would feed me sometimes, but barely. That's why I was so thin. The ladies will just slap me and say insults, but they were softer on the punishments. The men were meaner and always scared me. They will come up to me and touch me in uncomfortable places. I try to squirm away, but they held a tight grip. One of them even managed to slip his hand into my panties, so I kicked him where it hurt. He yelped in pain and scrambled away. Even though I may seem old, I'm only 6 years old. I know what you're probably thinking, 'A 6 YEAR OLD CAN'T WRITE THIS MUCH!' Even though I don't go to school, I trained myself to sneak out of the room and steal books from the other children. Of course, I put them back later when they're sleeping so I won't get caught. _

Entry 2: January 29, 1982

_Ever since I got this journal about 3 weeks ago, I felt that it was the only thing that actually helped me. The adults may hurt me physically and emotionally, but they can't hurt me mentally. This journal is my secure place away from the other people. My whole life is basically written in this journal. I write my thoughts, recordings, and deepest desires in here. I believe that the journal is the only one to understand me...if it were real. I never went to school or left the room at the matter. I never had friends or a good childhood. Sometimes, the kids and adults will come into my room, look at me, at scoff or shake their head in disapproval. Other times, when they both came to the room, the kids would look away as the adults will hit me, kick me, and do anything make me break. They would then slam the door, before shooting me a look of undeserved pity. I only cry when they leave. Though, I try to not show my weakness in front of them. Still, I wonder why they only pick me. I keep wondering what I did to them, to make me suffer like this. And thus, every time, I get no response._

Entry 3: March 12th, 1982

_Hi. I know it's been 2 months since my last entry, but they took the notebook. Today was actually a "special day". It was one of the worker's birthdays. I didn't care. I didn't want to be surrounded by those monsters anyway. When the party was over, they came into my room. I was ready for what they gave me. Even when they kicked me and punched me and yelled verbal insults, I didn't shed a single drop of tear. I was weak anyway. When they came back, I saw them holding a knife. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the wound, but it never came. Cautiously but slowly, I opened my eyes and saw one of the workers cutting a cake and pouring water into a plastic cup. He set it down on the floor, stood up and turned around, not looking back. I was confused at first, but then it slowly went away, as my eyes laid on the cake. I dug in hungrily and drunk my water fast. A funny feeling crept over me, and soon, as__came upon a deep sleep. _

Entry 4: September 28, 1982

_Hello. It has been a while since I wrote in you. I guess it was in between good and bad today. Only 1 slap to the face, and a sandwich for dinner. That was good, I suppose. It was also bad. Apparently, a kid snuck into my room, took my journal, and told the people. That's what earned the slap. The other bad side was that I had a limit to my journal. I was about to protest when I saw her evil glare and smirk as she took it away. "You'll have it back in a few years", she said. 'Years,' I thought to myself. No, they can't do that. I need this journal, I shouted. Whether she didn't hear me, or they chose to ignore me, she marched back to the door, and closed it loudly__. __'I'll see you later diary', I said quietly as tears rained down my face__. _

Entry 5: March 13, 1985

_I AM SO GLAD YOUR BACK! I missed you diary. It's been 3 YEARS since I last saw you. Right now I'm eight. The bruises been healed and the trauma is gone, but I still have nightmares. The men have been meaner, but the women are getting softer. This one lady is an example. She is tall, has dark hair, and is like me, African American. Unlike the other woman, she's super nice. When I'm hungry or thirsty, she sneaks into the kitchen and gets me food. On cold or hot nights, she gives me a blanket or opens up a window. She heals my cuts and bruises and wipes away my tears. She is like a mother to me and I'm grateful that she's here. _

Entry 6: November 30, 1985

_I'm back. I have some terrible news. The nice woman that helped me a few months ago is being relocated. I am going to miss her. She helped me cope with my struggles. Unfortunately, I have been depressed. The adults see this as their advantage. They look for my weak spots, but I was already broken. They tried to push me to my limits, but I already passed it. Eventually, for a little while, they stopped. I laughed in my head at their frustration. The woman taught me to hold my own against the bullies and never let them see your weaknesses. I smiled sadly at the memory of her as a tear fell from my face. _

Entry 7: May 17th, 1986

_These people are cruel and have sense of decency in their hearts. They are vile beasts and shouldn't even have the title of a foster care worker. Okay, so when I went to sleep, a man crawled into my bedroom, carried me to the bathroom, and tried to drown me. I screamed for help, as water filled my lungs. Fortunately, one of the workers heard me, and stopped him from drowning me completely. He called the cops and the man was arrested. Good riddance! _

_Entry 8: February 27th, 1987_

_I'm really getting tired of living here. It's depressing and pitiful. I preferred living on the streets then this place. It's been 10 years since I been here. I want to get adopted by a nice family who will take me for who I am and won't abuse me. I have dreams about finding the perfect family. I want a mother who cares about me and is always there for me. I want a dad who willing to give up everything for me. I wanted siblings, who will annoy me but will also comfort me in my times of troubles. I want the perfect family. _

_Entry 9: June 14th, 1988_

_Okay I am freaking out! I just shot lightning out of my fingers at a guy! He screamed in pain and crawled out of the room. I was afraid. Where did I get these powers? How long did I have them? When am I able to use it? Who gave me it? How do I keep it hidden? What will happen to me? I didn't like that last thought. If they knew I was able to use this, will they come for me? Will I be experimented on? Only God knows what will be become of me. _

_Entry 10: April 17th, 1989_

_I'm trying to find an escape out of this prison. I try to block the incident last year from my mind. I made it to another room, but was easily stopped. I tried using my lightning fingers, but it wasn't working. They caught up to me and held me down. A man jumped on top of me, and held a knife in his hand. I realized it was the same guy who gave me cake years ago. He raised his knife, and thrust it into my stomach. I screamed in agony. He repeatedly kept on stabbing me while the others kept on punching me. The other kids even joined in. They yelled insults like "Monster and Freak". I tried to block them, but it wasn't easy. I began losing consciousness. I really thought I was going to die. At least death is better than being here. I thought that wherever I'm going, I'll be safe from here. I closed my eyes as the darkness engulfed me. _

**Wow, my first chapter. I am grateful for you taking your time to read this. P.S. Not only is this my first chapter/story, but I'm a new member on fanfiction. Please excuse any grammar mistakes I made. I hope as I continue on my account, I will write better stories and get more reviews. **** Thank you and once again, I hope you'll like my stories on the account. HAVE A GREAT DAY AND A GOOD THANKSGIVING BREAK! **

**Enchanting Grace **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. It's me, Enchanting Grace! I just wanted to write you a chapter since its Thanksgiving week. This chapter will be based on another Lab Rats character, Grandma Rose! Also, my new OC! So, I hope you like this chapter! **

_Dear Diary,_

_It is Thanksgiving today. That means my family will be visiting today. I never liked my family visiting, because we have some problems that aren't fixed. My sister will be on and on again of how she got the new role of being a drama actress. She's perfect for the role, because she always acts as a drama queen. She will claim that she's an angel in front on our mother, but when she's out of her presence, she's a devil. Talking smack about people, saying things that are of topic, you know, the usual for my sister. The person that I don't like the most is my mother. She always criticizes me and says that I am a terrible influence in front of her and my sister. The truth is… I'm jealous of my sister. She always has the great life and I have the bad life. _I stopped writing as I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed. _There's the doorbell… I better go. _

_Sincerely,_

_Roselyn Parker_

I walked down the stairs as the doorbell ring. I already made the preparations for the food earlier, so I didn't have to do much. I opened the door to see my mother standing there with sunglasses and an ugly dress. I didn't want to be rude, so I made something up. "Mom, I stated, Happy Thanksgiving." I said with my fake smile.

"Hello Roselyn," she said, as she threw her purse at me. She pulled her sunglasses down from her eyes and inspected my apartment. "Hmm. You have an odd choice of decorum. You're drapes are too high up, you're carpet is fading away, and your plants are in need of some watering," she criticized. I gritted my teeth as she continued to criticize. She turned towards me and said right in my face, "Roselyn, your living styles are terrible. You are going to be evacuated from this apartment of you don't take care of yourself."

I held my breath. I didn't want her to see me weak, so I nodded and held a fake, pained expression on my face. "Yes, you're right. I really need to take care of myself."

"There, we can deal with all of this later. But right now, let's go and eat," she said cheerfully.

We walked to the dining room and served ourselves. Well I served myself. She was looking over the food as if it was contaminated. She went over to the turkey and brought out this thermometer thing and stuck it into the turkey. "161 degrees, she said. You cooked it to too low," she practically yelled.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Mom, please. Can we just eat?" I asked a bit desperately.

"Fine, let's say our prayer." I nodded. "Our Father in Heaven, We give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food Prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength to carry on and try to live as You would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, Our Heavenly Father. Amen", she concluded.

"Amen, I said." As I was about to eat, the doorbell rang. I got out of my seat, and walked to the door. The door opened with a long bang and nearly made me scream. The other person I didn't want to see was here.

And she made a dramatic entrance. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't break anything. You know me. Always an amazing actress," she said stretching the word 'amazing dramatically. In came my older sister, with a purple purse and matching shoes, a green blouse and shirt, and a unique hairstyle. She wore black sunglasses and was chewing gum, probably to avoid the paparazzi. "Hello dearest mother," she said with a wave of a hand to my mother and a big phony smile.

My mom laughed and smiled cheerfully at my sister. "Hello, daughter of mine," she said with much enthusiasm to make me jealous.

Then my sister turned towards me. "Hello, Roselyn," she said with venom. She knew how much I hated my name, and she always used it to her advantage.

Fortunately, I knew her weakness too. "Hello, Nicolette," I said with a smirk. Besides her, my mom and I are the only ones that know her real name. Every time my sister makes me mad, I'll tell her that I'll blackmail her friends by telling them her real name.

"It's Nicole," she hissed. "By the way, do you know that my name means 'Victory'? She said almost proudly.

"Okay?" "What about it?" I wasn't trying to rude, but I really didn't know what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, almost as if she was in pain. With my sister, it's hard to tell. "What it means, is that it if it means victory, then there's a chance that I might be victorious in my acting career." She said excitedly.

I blinked. Then I blinked a second time. I sighed this time. "Nicole, I said gently. "What it means is that it…

"ROSELYN," I heard my mother shout. Don't you dare, ruin that girl's dream." Now, I know I didn't come over here for just chitchat. Let's sit down as a family and eat." She concluded.

I sighed and rushed over to the table with Nicole following right behind.

"Now, let's just eat peacefully without any fighting,"she said calmly. "Now, Nicole, she said turning to my sister, how's your acting career coming along?"

She shrugged. "It's doing okay, but there are some problems," she said nonchalantly. I was surprised. I thought she was going to say her life is great and there was nothing to worry about, but what she said was interesting to me.

"Go on," my mother encouraged. "Tell us what is happening in your life."

"Well, my acting career is doing fine. I auditioned for a role in the TV series "Fame". I want to be the star, so I can be more popular in my acting career success." She said dramatically as if it was the most important thing in the world. "Speaking of acting, I have to go to my audition. It's today."

I watched her leave. She came over to my mother and gave her a hug. When she came over to me, she gave me a tight squeeze and said in my ear, "Good Luck."

When she left, mom turned towards me. "What about you Roselyn? How are you doing?" my mother asked.

"Well, I replied. I work as a reporter downtown."

"Oh…that's nice", she said with fake happiness. "You know, Nicole here has been a wonderful daughter to me", she said boastfully. "Why can't you be more like her?"

I gritted my teeth; I didn't want to be like her at all. I never liked my sister anyway. "Can't you understand mom? I don't WANT to be like her." I said as I glared at her.

"Well you can at least try!" "Nicole proved to me she has done outstanding work by winning awards."

I was close to tears. 'Why did she always have to compare me to her?' I thought. I rose up at my seat and yelled at her. "Why do you always compare me to her? Why do you always have to criticize every little thing I do mom?" I shouted at her.

"Why do you always have to be so ignorant?" You have no real job, you have no achievements to show for, and worse of all, you don't have any kids!" She yelled at me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood there with tears streaming down my face. "How-How could you?" I said my voice a whisper.

She calmed down, and realized what she had said. "Roselyn, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean what I said." She said shaking.

I composed myself and swatted her away. "No, you did." I said harshly. I ran to my room and locked the door.

**Mom's P.O.V.**

When I said those words, I instantly regretted them. I saw tears running down her face. I tried to reach out to her, but she swatted me away. She composed herself and ran upstairs without a look back. I sat down and put my head into my hands. I didn't notice I fell asleep until someone shook me awake. "Mom, Mom. Wake up," I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily. I opened my eyes to see my daughter, Nicole, hovering over me, with a concerned look on her face. I sat up and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong mom?" she asked. Suddenly I realized what was going on and stated glumly, "It's Roselyn. She's mad at me."

"What happened?" she asked.

I waited a while, before I responded. "We got into an argument. I said things that I shouldn't have." "I criticized her about a lot of things such as: Her job, comparison to you, and kids."

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you." She said confused.

"I said 'kids'." I said sadly.

I looked up at her. Her face was neutral, but her eyes were angry. I winced when she grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Do, you know what you did?" Nicole asked dangerously quiet. "You have tapped into her innermost thoughts and secrets." "You have messed with her thoughts and crushed her soul into tiny pieces. You have…" She stopped when she noticed my face. "Sorry, I still got a little drama in me", she apologized. "Anyway, you want to know the real reason?" she asked. I nodded. She took a deep breath before responding. "She can't have children."

I gasped. "What?" 'How, couldn't I have known?' My thoughts wandered over to Roselyn's husband. "What about her husband? How is he?" I said s bit hopeful. 'Maybe if she couldn't have kids, I'm sure her husband would be her comfort.' I thought.

Nicole bit her lip as she tried to blink her tears away. In a whisper, she said," He died last week… of cancer."

As I heard her say that, I collapsed to the floor.

"Mom,"I heard her shout. She rushed to my side quickly and helped me stand up. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that, it's too much to take in. Rosie seemed happy with him. She lost him and then she found out she couldn't have children. It's just crazy." "Can I talk to her?" I asked hopeful, but desperate.

"No, it's already too much for her to handle," she said, shaking her head. "Let me talk to her. You know, sister to sister."

"Fine, go on ahead." I watched her leave as she walked up the stairs.

**Hello. So I did something to this chapter. I made it TOO long. So here's what I decided. I decided to split the rest of chapter 2 into chapter 3 and it will go on from there. The next chapter will feature Nicole and Roselyn having a sisterly bond and Tasha's failed attempt. Sorry for the inconvenience or if you think I didn't finish this chapter. Anyway, I hope you have a good day. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS! I'll see you next time!**

**Enchanting Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating! School is getting harder and finals are coming. So again I apologize for not updating. So, this chapter is about our characters Nicole, Roselyn, and Tasha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Nicole's P.O.V.**

I walked upstairs to see darkness in the room. When I opened the door, it was a total mess. A little moonlight was shining through the window, so, I could see some items in the dark room. Books were laid open and their pages ripped, clothes scattered on the floor, broken bits of shard glass laid across the floor. I looked across the room to find a body lying motionless on the floor. I looked closer and I saw Roselyn. I hurried over to her and found her murmuring something. "Rosie," I said shaking her. "Rosie." I tried again. I shook her more, and then finally she looked at me.

"Nikki?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked

She winced and covered her ears. "I'm fine. Now, can you get off of me?" She said tiredly.

"Sure," I said as I helped her up. I went to find a source of power. My foot connected with something and I yelped in pain. I bent down to see what it was, and it was a flashlight. I turned it on and shined it across the room. "What happened in here?"I asked. It looked worse than it was when I first came in.

"Oh, you know, decorating." She said weakly.

I shone the light in her face and marched to her. "Roselyn Diana Parker, I shouted. You better tell me the truth right this instant!" I didn't want to yell at her, but I had to know.

"It's you and mom." She sighed before continuing.

I was confused. What did she mean? "What do you mean? We did nothing to you." I hadn't meant to say that, but it just slipped out.

"What do I mean?" She looked angry, not that I could blame her. "Mom always criticizes me! You always have to act like a perfect little drama queen. You have the amazing boyfriend. You always have the spotlight on TV. You have the perfect life!" "I have nothing! I work in a stupid restaurant. I live in an apartment in a dirty city. I lost my husband. I can't have children. And do you know the worst thing? You and mom hate me!" I watched her fall to the floor. Knees buckled and held tightly, as it was pressed against her body. I saw tears streaming down her face.

I was speechless. I only knew little about her problems. I didn't know she was going to pour everything! I took a deep breath. _Okay Nicole, you can do this. You can cheer Rose up! _ I approached her slowly. Watching her carefully so she wouldn't think I was going to do something to her. I eventually made my way over to her and tried wrapping my arms around her. She flinched back. I sighed. "Rose, I stated quietly. You know that's not true. Mom and I, even though we say things, we don't really mean them." I watched her sniffle and look up.

"Really," she asked quietly.

"Really," I responded.

"It's just that… William and I, we were going to raise a family. I know I can't have children, but we were going to adopt one," she said almost solemnly. "Wow, all this time, my hopes and dreams were just a fantasy," she stated with a bitter laugh. "I love kids. Their sweet smile, their happy laughs, their tiny fingers curling around your hand; but I'll never experience any of that."

After hearing my younger sister fantasize about having children, I decided I'll help in anyway. "Rosie, I am determined to make your dream come true. You will have as many children as you want," I said in my dramatic actress voice.

She laughed, so I took it as a good sign. "Nikki, you don't have to do that. You already have your life to worry about. Besides, I don't know anything about taking care of a child. It would be my first time."

"You won't be alone. I will be there and so would mom." I hugged her for reassurance. "We'll all help take care of the child. We'll teach basic procedures, alphabet, communication; everything a child needs!"

"Hmm, okay. What about the child? Will it be a girl or a boy, a baby, a child, what?" She asked.

I thought of it for a while. "Not a baby, it will be too much work. Plus there are a lot of things needed for the first year. Also, it can't be children because they will be scared of you and wonder where their parents are. It will be difficult to gain their trust. Then that means the only option left is a teenager. Sure, they can be disobedient and ignore you sometimes, but they can come around with the proper obedience."

"Yeah, you're right," my sister said. "I don't like kids that are too nice, or too mean. How about I get a child that could be a sweetheart and a devil?"

I laughed. "Sure, they'll be just like you," I said a bit teasingly.

"Oh you're going get," Rose said.

I laughed while trying to run away from my sister. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled.

We continued laughing as we chased each other. Things were going to be okay.

_Meanwhile with Tasha_

I hit my back as I was thrown back into my room. I tried so hard to escape, but it wasn't made out well. I failed and I was at their will again. This time I might actually die. I looked up when I saw a person coming into my room. He was wearing gloves on his hands with a white coat and similar glasses. I looked closer and saw he was holding a knife. I gulped and tried to scoot back as far as possible. He came closer and started examining me. "Hmm. interesting," he said. He got out a checklist and shifted slightly. I could see words on the paper. Under _"Health" _he checked "_no_". I understood now. He was a doctor for children in foster care. "Can you understand me?" he asked. I tried to move, to somehow communicate with him, but I couldn't. He realized my problem and sighed. On his paper under "_Communication" _he checked_ "no". _Finally he took out his knife and positioned it over me. My eyes widened as I tried to scramble away. I tried to open my mouth to scream or call out for help, but my speech was taken away from me. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the darkness to overcome me. When I didn't see black, I opened my eyes slowly but cautiously. I saw that the doctor got up, and turned to me. "I left some water and food for you," he said. I turned my head and saw he was right. I picked up the food and stated eating it and then picked up the water and drunk it all. I felt a burning sensation come over me as I started screaming. It felt like my bones were being burned by acid. The last thing I saw was his smirk before darkness took over me.

**Roselyn P.O.V. **

We walked through the doors of Brooklyn Queens Orphanage. It was big, painted red and blue, with a Victorian style feature. It seemed nice; it didn't look like anything was wrong. Nicole, however, thought otherwise.

"There's something wrong about this orphanage, like the people in there are not the only one hiding secrets," she said almost eerily.

I watched her for a few seconds before responding. "Nicole, this state has been around for almost 250 years. Their buildings are creepy and mysterious, so no, there's nothing wrong about this place," I responded sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. We approached a woman at a desk. She was busy typing something into her computer, so she didn't see us walk in. I tried getting her attention. "Hello?" I asked. She didn't respond, so I tried louder. "Excuse me!" I shouted. She still didn't look up, I was about to touch her shoulder when Nicole pushed me aside.

Nicole pushed me away, and had her hands at her hips. "Um, excuse me. But we would like to request an audience for meeting a child," she said in her best professional actress voice.

This time the lady looked up. She gasped and jumped up when she heard her voice. "I-I'm sorry, I did-didn't know you were here. It's just that I can't believe I'm meeting the actress Nicole Parker!" She stuttered slightly with nervous excitement.

"Hmm, you're forgiven. But seriously, honey, you need to pay attention to people. My sister was asking you questions but you ignored her. I promise, if this happens again, I'll report you to your manager." She scared her really well, because she gulped and told us to follow her.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I said.

"Oh course, I did it!" She said with happiness.

I rolled my eyes and walked with the lady.

**Nicole's P.O.V.**

I walked alongside my sister. I didn't dare leave her presence. I don't trust this place. We kept walking and I smelled something. I stopped and grab my sister's shoulder. "Do you smell that? It reeks."

She sniffed the air. "I know that smell. The scent is familiar," she said.

All of a sudden, the lady turned around and announced that our tour is over. I looked confused. We completed it that fast? She has to be hiding something. I watched her body language. She seemed nervous and had the desire to leave quickly. I was about to question her, when my sister made a discovery.

"Hey, what about this room?" she called.

I saw the lady tense up and scurry over to the door. "My apologies, but this door is off limits," she said dangerously quiet.

I glared and marched up to her. "Umm excuse me, but you aren't required to have permission to block off doors," I said in her face.

"We'll I will have to call security on you." She said, smirking.

I lunged for the door, but she tripped me, causing me to fall on my face. I stood up and spited in her face as I slapped her. She stumbled back and tackled me. We roll around as I punch her in the face. She immediately falls limp. I turned around to see my sister struggling to open the door. I motioned for her to step back. As soon as I know she was out of the way, I took a deep breath and kicked the door down. After 3 tries, I finally managed to open it. I motioned for her to come inside, as I prepared for what was inside. Although I knew how to handle this problem, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

**Oh, I left it on a cliffhanger. I know you're probably mad, but I didn't want to make it TO long. Anyway, I hope you like this story so far. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, vocabulary, or just things I have left out. Please review and I'll see you next time!**

**Enchanting Grace**


End file.
